The Dreamer
DISCLAIMER This creepypasta isn't real (short disclaimer) STORY This is my story of an unknown player (The Dreamer) It started off a normal day on Minecraft, I was punching some wood. Time really went fast on Minecraft there was zombies and mobs already spawning I saw a camouflaged player and I was hearing weird sounds from the player. I heard cave sounds I wasn't in a cave I checked the player list nobody was listed on the player list I went closer to the camouflaged player and It turned morning and he faded away. So instead of paying attention to the camouflaged player I decided to start building my house and started crafting some weapons I saw the player at night he started to poison me with potions. I started attacking him he kept throwing potions and It turned morning I thought to myself how come time is faster in Minecraft? He faded away before I could even attack him. It turned night I started to hear dragon sounds I followed the dragon sounds I saw the player I didn't expect a player but this time he couldn't take damage I tried attacking him. But he wouldn't take damage I felt like he was on creative mode he started to punch me all my Items where taking away I ran off he somehow punched me from the distances and he chatted: ÿ̶̡̹̹͚̘̦̩̩̹̼̳̘́͑̐̒̄ô̵̺̜͖̥̺̇̀͑͒͒̀͘͜ŭ̴̡̢͍̘̤̜̼̹̹̕͜ ̴̢͇̪̤̆̉̅s̶̱̘͙̳̻̘̉h̴̛̳̞̘̝̦̮̘͕̞͆̐̃̒͆̂̆͘ơ̴̖̋̂͛͒̈́͒͑̅͛̎̐͘u̵̧̘͎̩̰̍̈̊͝l̵̠̯̭̖̞̭̋̂̉̅͑̇ͅḏ̴̙̦̘̖͙̙͙̝̜͂̈́͌̕ ̸̧̡̣̠̥̲̠͕͎̥͓͚͗̃̾̓͝n̷͍̝͈̫͇̲̈̐̎̏̑̏̃̃̈́̑̌͂͆̚͝ͅͅo̴̩͈̹̬͙͖̝̽̿̂͒̎̂̾͐̅͗̉͗̕͠t̸̢̙̗̭̲̩̘͇̩̬̘̀̅͛̈́͂̓̍͛͘̕̕ͅ ̸̡̱̟̩̣́̂͊́̃̏̂̓́͒̉͛̄͂ͅͅr̵͎͈̩̹̮̳̻͖̯͎͇͍̮̀å̷̦̥̜̪̱̼̬͕̙͉̙͚̐͂̈́͝ṋ̵̩̖̟̙̟̺̣̦͕͇͉̝̓̊̾̑̅̎̈̏̏̄͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛͖̗͕̉̒̇̃̇̿̽̌o̸̮̟̜͐̐͊̔͝f̶̧͈̝͍̩̬͖͖̥̉͊͌͘f̶͓̀̄̔̈̋̿̕ and I replied How you camed here? He left, I couldn't tell him my unanswered questions. So this was my story. So, Today I played Minecraft at 5 AM still awake to staying up playing Minecraft. My parents told me to stay up until 12 AM but I want to stay up playing with my friends I told my friends that I'm going to create a survival server for myself and they said "Bye, I'm going to sleep." said my friend. I joined a server with no trees, I wonder why I walked everywhere saw no tree. I thought this glitch was already patched I left the server and created a new server I've spawned a server with trees. Until I saw an unknown player from the distance he had an Obsidian skin my server was private nobody couldn't join I came to the unknow player It made a Minecraft cave sound. It sounds so creepy I said, "Whoever is there please leave, This is not your server." He said "." I've tried to kick him out but he was never on the playerlist. I went to sleep because I was tired I woke up eating breakfast after that, I decided to join my server I've forgotten anything from yesterday I've continued on working on my server until something that I memorized from yesterday. An Obsidian skin and saying "I've been here, For 24 hours I was waiting for you FRIEND." said the unknown players from the distances. I've told him "I was never your friend, I've never asked you to join." I said. the unknown player replied "The guy told me. (:" I've left the server I didn't want to continue this creepy talk with him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche